Chapter 5: Isaac Gets a Boner
Chapter 5: Isaac Gets a Boner is the fifth chapter of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2. Description WARNING: The following episode of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 is slightly more immature than usual and contains some mild kinda-sexual content - again, even more so than usual. It's not too bad, but it's raunchier than "Chapter Four: It Gets Raunchy." Read at your own risk. Story Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapter Five: Isaac Gets a Boner Written by AFriendlyNecromorph Future Isaac: "Hey there, Smexy!" ;) Isaac: "JEEZUS CHRIST!" Future Isaac: "Hey, Ellie! Come on out and say 'hi' to my friends!" : (Just as Future Isaac calls Ellie, the driver's door of the vehicle opens up and out steps a woman with long, high-heeled pink boots; outfitted with a shiny, brand-new, futuristic, magenta RIG.) Isaac and Ellie: "Daaaammnn! Who's that?!" Woman: "It's Future Ellie...Bitch." : (The camera zooms in on Future Ellie's face as she says, "'Bitch'.") Isaac and Ellie: "Whoa! Now that's a woman!" Ellie: "OMG! I LOVE the shoes! Where did you get them?!" Future Ellie: "Thanks, we went shopping and found a little place in the Concourse." Ellie: "I HAVE to have them!" Future Ellie: "Don't worry, you will." : (Isaac and Future Isaac look to each other.) Isaac and Future Isaac: "Women..." Future Isaac: "Sorry aboot that, Isaac, but you know how I like to crash a party." : (Future Isaac smirks, winks and smacks Isaac on the ass.) Future Isaac: "I've been waiting a while to do that!" Isaac: "To do what?!" : (Slightly upset and holding his butt with his left hand while attempting to conceal his newly-formed boner with his right hand.) Future Isaac: "To smack a bitch." Isaac: "What?!" Ellie: "Apparently, you're a bitch...with a boner." : (Ellie points at Isaac's boner.) Ellie and Future Ellie: "Yeah!" : (Ellie and Future Ellie high-five each other.) Future Isaac: "If you recall earlier, I said, 'All right, if there are ANYMORE interruptions, make yourselves known... NOW!!! Don’t make me smack a bitch!' " Isaac: "But I didn't interrupt you!" Future Isaac: "Dude, you totally interrupted me! Trust me, it'll all make sense later on." : (He winks at Isaac again.) Isaac: "Are you kidding me?! I didn't want any more interruptions, and I get interrupted by my future-self who says I interrupted him?!" Future Isaac: "Yes." Isaac: "One-worded response. Nice." Future Isaac: "Classic." Isaac: "Sweet." Future Isaac: "We." Isaac: "Are." Future Isaac: "Totally." Isaac: "Kick." Future Isaac: "Ass." Isaac: "Awesome." Future Isaac: "Together." Isaac and Future Isaac: "This is our lives...on HO-LI-DAY! Jynx!" Isaac to Ellie and Future Isaac to Future Ellie: "DUDE, I LOVE THIS GUY!" : (Ellie and Future Ellie look to each other.) Ellie and Future Ellie: "Men..." Isaac, Ellie, Future Isaac, and Future Ellie: "Let's eat cereal! Yeah!" : (Everyone jumps up into the air and high-fives each other just as Kristen makes a sudden reappearance.) Kristen: "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!! YOU'RE ON A ROLL!!!! THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!" : (Another female, wearing a bright-pink RIG, exits the shuttle and approaches Kristen.) Future Kristen: "Yeah, just wait 'til Chapter 6..." Kristen: O_O Trivia * As the title, character movements and dialogue suggest, Isaac gets a boner in this chapter. Sources Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapters